User blog:Akiye94/Date A Live Fanfic: RxRxR Chapter 3
Chapter 3 "......Looks like they took the bait." Removing his glasses after making sure Ellen and her subordinates have left the area, he let out a sigh filled with relief and exhaustion. Using Sight of Heaven was one thing, but to hide the aura he was emitting through In at the same time after creating a perfect copy of himself by using a humanoid robot injected with some of his aura has left him a bit tired. In. A Japanese word with the meaning 'conceal'; it is a high-level technique of hiding one's energy and presence which is useful in infiltration and assassination missions. A master of this technique can even avoid detection completely and remove their existence from human consciousness, allowing one to enter even the female's bath of a public bathhouse without being notice. Of course, he himself has never done it before and only heard it from the one he was training under. "To think that Copyroid Eve-san gave me will become useful... That thing is set to self-destruct after a few minutes however, so I won't be able to use it again. Seriously, why did she add that function to something that she herself create? ...Well, she probably has her own reasons, like not wanting anyone else to misuse the technology of Nasods." After doing a bit of monologue to himself, he stood up from the chair he was sitting. Doing some stretches, he then made a smile on his face. "Now then... To the person hiding behind the corner over there, I'll let you choose whether to come out from there or for me to go over to you." "....!!!!" Hearing that, the person hiding behind the corner; Shidou felt his body shook. However it was understandable. It had not been a minute since he arrived at the spot. Even when he was peeking, the male Spirit never once look towards his direction. Yet the male Spirit knew that he was there. "Seeing that you have no intent to harm me while you were peeking at me for a while. I'm guessing that you want to talk to me. I also want to know some things about this place, so it would be nice if you can tell me about it." "W-What should I do, Kotori?" as he says, Shidou. It's a good chance for us since he wants to talk. We don't want him to run away after all. "A-Alright." Taking a deep breath, Shidou came out and walked towards the male Spirit. When Shidou entered the area where light was pouring from the glass ceiling above, a surprised look appeared on the male Spirit's face. "......" "Err... Is something the matter?" "Ah... Ehem, I apologize for my rude manners. Your beauty was so dazzling that I was captivated by it, young lady." "Guh?!" Leaving the male Spirit's sudden change of tone aside, Shidou felt like his heart was pierced by a cursed spear of reversing causality. In his earpiece, the forced giggles of Kotori and Nia could be heard. that great, Shiori-chan? He just praised you being beautiful. have a talent in this, boy. "S-Shut up the two of you..." "? Are you alright, young lady?" "Eh?! I-I'm fine!! And could you please stop calling me young lady? I'm not really used being called like that." "That I cannot do. A goddess with elegant beauty and grace such as yourself should be treated with the respect that you deserve." "Gah?! P-Please stop it!! I can't stand being called something like that." While Shidou protested such words, Kotori and Nia were already bursting in laughter. "I see... Then I shall stop since it is troubling you." "Hah... Thank you. And you could also stop with that way of talking. I also don't like people talking to me in such a strict manner." "...My, you sure are asking for hard requests." "E-Eh? I-Is it really that hard?" Shidou had a worried look on his face, but the male Spirit replied with a smile. "Not really. I'm also fine with talking casually like this. I only use that way of talking when I'm conversing with beautiful young ladies such as yourself." "...Seriously, please stop." "By the way, I think we haven't introduce each other yet." "Ah, that's right. My name is..." on, Shidou. The choices are out...! Kotori cut in before Shidou could answer. During his conquests on Spirits, choices from Fraxinus' AI will sometimes comes out to help him. Most of the choices are actions or words that he can do in order to interact with the target, although the reason as to why it would present three of four choices instead of just telling Shidou the best choice he could do was unknown. Anyway, the three choices were, 1) Run away from there 2) Run away from there 3) Run away from there which instantly stunned Shidou and all that were present in the underground facility. W-What is this!? This is a first... going on? Is your AI broken somehow, Kotori-chan? course not!! We did a thorough check-up while Shidou was heading for the mall. There's no way it's broken! Kotori shouted over Nia's question while Reine remain with the sleepy expression as ever unlike the others who were speechless. Shi...do- "Eh? This voice..." There was some static just now... P-Please run away- Upon hearing the voice again with less static, a surprised look appeared in Shidou's face. He recognized the voice that was calling out to him, and it was a voice that he could not believe he would hear again. "M-Maria?!" Yes. Arusu Maria. The avatar created from Fraxinus dating-sim AI and one of the girls Shidou had previously conquered. A virtual existence which consciousness should have entered into the depths of the AI and never to surface again. "W-Why are you-" explain that later. Right now, you need to get away from that person, Shidou. a minute, Maria?! You know we can't do that!! calculated all possibilities of Shidou dating that Spirit, Kotori. And I have concluded that his success rate of sealing is 0%. Furthermore, there's a 5000% chance that Shidou will die without being able to revive again if he tries to date the Spirit. "Wha-" death rate?!! Is that even a real percentage?! Before Shidou could exclaim in response to Maria's words, Kotori shouted first. That is why you should get away from-- Shidou!! "Eh...?" "...Say, who are you talking to right now?" "!!!!" Shidou instantly remembered that he was in the middle of talking with the male Spirit, and realized that he was talking to his earpiece for a while now. When Shidou looked back towards the male Spirit, he was smiling at him. However, the pressure that came from that smile made Shidou break into cold sweat. The Spirit's mood meter has fallen to a dangerous level. He's not happy!! Shidou!! Try to make up an excuse! "E-Err..." "...I was wondering why these invisible cameras are floating around this place. So they belong to the ones you were communicating with just now." The male Spirit immediately looked towards his left. For Shidou, the male Spirit was looking at nothing but the empty space. But for Kotori and the others, it held a different meaning entirely. He can see the cameras?! "No, not really. I cannot see the cameras, but I do see the outline of something that has a lens on it, little lady." H-How are you... His words further gave shock to Kotori. For him to look towards the camera was one thing, but for him to reply to her words was something even Kotori did not expect. "Well, you could say that it's part of my abilities. Although I can only do this if I'm looking right into your camera." Another secret of Sight of Heaven. Not only can it give him a third-person view from above, it can also let him see the scenery of behind the screen of what was shown by a camera, literally turning a camera into a see-through mirror for him. In other words, by using Sight of Heaven through the lens of the camera, he was able to see Kotori and the rest who were at the underground facility plus hear her words. "Now then... I do not know what you all are planning, but I still need information about this world that I arrived into. So I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'll be borrowing the girl that you sent here. Well, you could say that I'm kidnapping her." With those words, the male Spirit turned his attention back towards Shidou, cutting off his Sight of Heaven as he no longer need to use it. "...!!" [ run away!! ] Both the voices of Kotori and Maria filled his ear through the earpiece, but Shidou only reacted with moving backwards while the male Spirit was moving towards him. He had a feeling that he should not turn his back towards the male Spirit, as it will mean an instant knock-out for him. ---Two figures landed between Shidou and the male Spirit a moment later. One of them had long hair with the colour of the night, wearing a long coat, scarf and skirt with a bit of transparent purple cloth at the end and wielding a huge sword. The other one had short white hair, also wearing a coat, scarf and skirt with transparent white cloth at the end and had several long golden rods floating behind her. "T-Tohka?! Origami?!" "Are you alright, shi..... Girl who is not shido?" "I-I'm fine. More importantly, why are you two here?!" "We followed you when you came out underground, Shiori." After that brief explanation from Origami, both the girls turned their attention back towards the male Spirit, who had stopped in his tracks and placed a hand on his chin. "...Tohka... Origami..." "I won't let you have shi... Girl who is not shido!!" "That is right. Kidnapping Shiori, binding her to a chair and do things to her without her consent, only I am allowed to do that." "Did you just said something dangerous, Origami?!" "Shido... I see, so this place is..." After mumbling to himself for a while just now, the male Spirit started smiling. "Yatogami Tohka and Tobiichi Origami, I presume?" "Muu...?" "You know us?" "Heh, like I thought... Ehem, don't try to get in my way. I'll be taking that girl whether you two like it or not." After a sudden understanding, the male Spirit coughed and changed the way of his talking again, this time in a cold villain-like manner. "I won't let you do that!!" Kicking the ground with her feet, Tohka rushed towards the male Spirit with her sword; Sandalphon raised. The male Spirit kept his smile however as Tohka was getting closer and closer to him. It was not until Tohka swung Sandalphon downwards that he made his move. A move so fast that only the end result could be seen by the human eye: the male Spirit having passed through Tohka and was now standing behind her. "------------" Power seemed to have left Tohka as a moment later, Sandalphon slipped off from her grip and her entire body filled with light, her clothing had returned back to its original state without the transparent cloth. Then Tohka fell to the ground like a doll who had its strings cut, no longer moving. "Seriously, aren't you supposed to be the Spirit who govern the ? You should have noticed the gap between our strengths just by looking at me." kidding me... "T-Tohka!!" Shidou shouted while Kotori expressed her disbelief over what had happened. Even Origami had a surprised look on her face. After all, Tohka was done in with only a passing by the male Spirit, who was now holding a katana in his right hand. Of course, he did not just do a simple passing. It was a single series of actions of him ''pulling a katana from a different dimension and slashing at her seventeen times while passing through; ''everything done in that single moment. "Now then... You're next." The male Spirit looked towards Shidou. Origami immediately moved herself so that she was in front of Shidou in order to protect him. Her body was shaking over facing the threat which was clearly on a different level, but her mind was set to stop it from getting to Shidou. "Heh..." Immediately after smirking, the male Spirit jumped. Not towards Origami however, but backwards to her surprise. The reason was made clear a moment later, as a wall of ice suddenly appeared on the spot where he was standing. The source of the wall of ice was from a girl with azure blue hair, wearing a cossack hat with rabbit ears coming out of it and a warm winter coat with the same transparent cloth at the end. "Are you alright... Sh-Shiori-san? Origami-san?" Shiori!! Yoshino and Yoshinon came to help!! "Y-Yoshino?! Yoshinon?! You two are here too?!" "Kukuku, I am here too, Shidou." "You too, Kaguya?!" Then, landing beside Shidou was a girl with orange hair in braids, also wearing a warm coat with transparent cloth at the end. In Kaguya's arms, there was Tohka who she carried right after Yoshino launched her wall of ice. "There is no need for worry, Shiori. My kinsman is only put under a spell of slumbers. She shall be awaken from it soon if we left her be." "R-Really? I-I'm glad..." "However, such a situation brings forth a mystery. Why did my kinsman have her life spared? The speed shown by the Spirit which my Demon Eye cannot even grasp should allow him such a chance of sending my kinsman to the underworld." "Ah..." Kaguya's question made Shidou thought about it, but the answer itself was given by the one who was most related to the birth of the question. "It's easy. I never intended to kill her in the first place." The male Spirit reappeared from behind the wall of ice, his hand still wielding the katana with the reversed-edge. Shidou and the three Spirits returned their attention to him as they prepare to face the male Spirit. "Ah..." "You..." Then, both Yoshino and Kaguya had their eyes wide open when they saw the male Spirit. They had not been able to take a good look at the male Spirit when they were focusing on driving him away while saving Tohka. It was only now that they could see his face, which caused the surprised look on their faces. It was also the face of someone that both of them had met before. "A-Aaron...san...?" "..It's been a while, Yoshino-san, Yoshinon, Kaguya-san." Category:Blog posts